Wizard's Chess
by halcyon calamity
Summary: Because they've always liked playing games. - To Rose Weasley, being Queen of the chessboard seems pretty appealing after all. Even if it means having Malfoy as her king... No one's ever seen wizard's chess like this before.
1. prologo

**Wizard's Chess**

**Summary: Rose Weasley didn't want any part in Dominic Zabini and James' twisted human chess game. But when she's blackmailed into playing the black queen, it seems like she's rather enjoying her position opposite the black king, Scorpius Malfoy...**

* * *

><p>My cousin James is completely, irrevocably… an idiot.<p>

Just because he's a year older than me and Albus, he thinks he knows just about everything. Which is definitely not true, according to his OWL scores from fifth year.

He's much too Gryffindor, and not in a good way either. Overconfident, cocky, arrogant, however you want to say it, that doesn't even start to describe all his faults. Of course, as the only one of his siblings to be sorted into Gryffindor, he obviously thinks that he is naturally better than everyone.

Sure, Gryffindors are brave and all that. But most of the time, they just seem stupid. Obviously they have no sense of self-preservation. They certainly can't get their priorities straight.

I mean, my parents were Gryffindors, and even my father says that my mother didn't get her priorities straight until later on in life.

(He says that when she's not in the room, of course. So I suppose that self-preservation is there, it just lays dormant in all of the students.)

But not only is James a Gryffindor – he's also a Potter, and he flaunts it, too. You can't really avoid all the attention when your dad saved the bloody world, but at least The Boy Who Lived is _modest_ about it. I mean, James wasn't even alive then, but you'd think, with his popularity, that _he_ was the one with the lightning scar.

But the stupidest thing he's done is to pick one too many fights with Dominic Zabini – and he's dragged fourteen other students along with him, including _me_.

Fuck. My. Life.

* * *

><p>I'm awoken by sunlight.<p>

Well, this day has already gotten off to a horrible start.

I squeeze my eyes shut, but reluctantly drag myself out of bed. I'm never a morning person, but today is a Monday, which makes it about ten times worse.

I head to the bathroom, nodding to Janet, my only roommate, as I pass her. Janet and I were the only two girls to be sorted into Ravenclaw our year – I swear, the world is just getting dumber and dumber – but we didn't become best friends. We were both better off by ourselves. After five years, I'd found her as a nice companion who was great for a good conversation, but other than that, we didn't spend too much time together. Sure, we sometimes sat together in class or once in a while got butterbeers in Hogsmeade, but that was about it.

By the time I get down to the Great Hall, it is already crowded with people. I zoom to Louis' side at the Ravenclaw table, reaching for the nearest muffin and getting a coffee instantly.

No, they don't usually have coffee at Hogwarts, but the house elves here love me.

I take a sip of the coffee – it already has cream in it, just the way I like it – but realize that it's already cold. Damn. I got up later than I thought.

I reach into my bag to grab my wand for a quick heating charm, before I realize I left it in the dorm. I really was out of it this morning.

I glance around quickly, making eye contact with Louis. He sees the look on my face, nods, then turns to Wesley Herrington across the table and strikes up a loud conversation.

Of all my relatives, he's the only one that knows I can perform wandless magic. It's not that it's a bad thing I can, but rather, I could get into a lot of trouble for the things I've _done_ with it. You see, over the summers our parents have to regulate the use of magic in the house somehow, with it being unrecognizable from a minor or an adult. So they take our wands away. Not the safest thing, but the war is long past, and if they didn't there would be way too many "accidents" involving hexes and jinxes. With a crazy family like mine, it wouldn't be surprising.

I do enjoy pranking every once in a while, but sometimes Louis and I think of a really good one, and we can't resist.

It's a secret, and I will keep it that way. Just like the fact that I get special treatment from the house elves: no one needs to know.

* * *

><p>I'm leaving the library that night when he approaches me. Dominic Zabini, seventh year Slytherin, in all his supposed glory. I know James has marked him as his archenemy from day one, seeing as he rants about him at more than half of the family dinners, but other than that I have no connection to him at all. Tall, dark, and mysterious – I wouldn't go so far to say that he's handsome, considering I'm related to part-veelas – there's something about him that slightly intimidates me, at least tonight. It's already late and the corridors are empty. I can't use my wand lest cause a commotion, and wandless magic… well, it's certainly be pointless to give my secret away like this.<p>

He flashes that oh-so-Slytherin smirk of his when he stops right in front of me. Because of my accursed shortness, I have to tilt my head upward to meet his eyes. His face edges closer, his mouth right next to my ear. At this point, I'm frozen, but in my head a million different plans of how to get out of the situation are already racing through my mind. If he so much as _touches_ me, it'll all be over. I could always obliviate him with my wand later…

His soft chuckling breaks my train of thought. "You can't obliviate me with wandless magic. Too messy."

My head jerks up sharply. Of all things, I wasn't suspecting that.

He pulls away, smirking once more. A wand – _my wand_ – is twirling in his fingers. So there was a reason for his close proximity.

I stand my ground, remaining firm. "I have no idea what you're talking about. If you'll excuse me –"

"Oh, come on, Weasley, you think that coffee heats itself?" His smirk grows wider. I think I see why James hates him so much now. "You know, when liquids are heated, they produce _steam_. And it's rather visible, from, say, a table away."

I glare at him, snatching my wand back. "So? What now? Are you going to blab to the whole world now?"

He puts his hand over his heart in mock pain. "Oh, you wound me, Weasley. I'm not really _that_ evil." But I can see in his eyes that the last sentence is a lie too. "Room of Requirement. Midnight. Don't be late."

I'm still wondering if I can obliviate him when I utter my next words. "And if not?"

He cocks his head to the side. "Well, I'm sure the professors would like to know who got into the Gryffindor common room last year and completely trashed the place. Didn't they test everyone's wands in fear of an actually criminal?"

I scowl at him. Next time James pranks him, I want in on it. I turn around and head to the kitchens. Obviously I'm in for a late night, and I'm going to need caffeine to get me through it.

* * *

><p>By the time I arrive at 12:10 – I delay myself just to spite Zabini, the bloody git – Janet and Louis are already there. I raise my eyebrows at both of them, but they shrug. So they don't know what's going on either. I take a seat next to Janet – the room is furnished luxuriously, but I would expect no less from a Slytherin. The chairs are seated along a long table, and across is Louis, who resumes his conversation with Wesley Herrington. Down the table, Scorpius Malfoy and Nathan Parkinson, two sixth year Slytherins, are muttering to each other in low voices. At the head, Zabini stands up after I take a seat, almost having to shove off a very… <em>eager<em> Misty Goyle.

At least I have two friends in the room. Just in case the other five try to attack me.

Zabini makes the introductions, even though we all know each other – it's hard to be strangers if you've been living in the same castle, no matter how big, for five bloody years. Then he goes into a brief monologue about how James Potter is the biggest prat known to man. He adds on an apology to me and Louis, but we both wave it off, knowing what he speaks is the truth. And then he says:

"James Potter has challenged me to a game of wizard's chess."

At this point he pauses dramatically. However, everyone's faces are impassive, as if we're all thinking, _who gives a flying fuck?_

Except for Misty Goyle, of course, who can't even think because she doesn't have a brain big enough to function.

And then he adds, "And I've raised the stakes… with human players."

This is when we all perk up. Slytherins are ambitious, Ravenclaws are curious, and we all want to know what exactly he means by human players.

He continues, "We've agreed on a set amount of seven players, one of each type of piece, with two pawns."

I survey the others sitting at the table. Of course, excluding Zabini, there are seven of us. My eyes connect with Scorpius Malfoy's for a quick second before moving on to Parkinson. I know, at that moment, that he is doing the exact same thing I am.

"If you lose your necktie, you are immediately eliminated."

I look down at the blue and bronze necktie that now hangs loosely around my neck. I subconsciously reach up and tighten it a bit.

"The winning team gets to use the opposing team as servants for the rest of the school year."

At this, I see Malfoy and Parkinson grin devilishly. Janet, next to me, remains emotionless, as do I.

Wesley speaks up. "And if you're eliminated?"

Zabini grins slyly. "It's not about how many pieces you lose, is it?"

Stupid, stupid game. I can already see that it will take up a lot of precious time. Too much time. Right as I'm about to stand up and leave, I remind myself what Zabini knows. If the castle finds out about it, if my parents do… I will lose all chances of Head Girl. And my parents would be so disappointed in me…

My eyes flick to Louis'. We both stare at each other, and I imperceptibly nod.

I suppose a little game won't hurt.

No one leaves the room. I sit back as he moves down the table, naming our positions.

But when he calls me out as the black queen and names Scorpius Malfoy king, I can't help but have second thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>So… recap! I didn't cover all of this in the chapter but I don't feel like introducing each chess piece, so…<strong>

**Dominic - Black: Slytherin and Ravenclaw  
><em>James - White: Gryffindor and Hufflepuff<em>**

**Black**

**King: Scorpius Malfoy**

**Queen: Rose Weasley**

**Bishop: Nathan Parkinson**

**Knight: Louis Weasley**

**Rook: Janet Tracy  
><strong>

**Pawn: Misty Goyle  
><strong>

**Pawn: Wesley Herrington**

_**White: Unknown at this point**_

**I hope this was original. I don't think I've read any like this, so we'll see.**

**I was originally inspired by a manga. I don't really read it but I stumbled across it and it was pretty interesting. Kimi Wa Boku No Toriko Nare. I'm not sure if anyone on ff reads stuff like that though… so…**

**I'm so excited for March 23rd! Are you? Hunger Games is definitely my favorite series after Harry Potter (:**


	2. inizio

Wizard's Chess

* * *

><p><em>inizio (noun): beginning, start, starting, onset, opening, inception<em>

* * *

><p>When I wake up, I think that it's just another school day filled with parchment, quills, spellwork; maybe a monstrous plant in Herbology, if we're unlucky enough.<p>

Sadly, I'm mistaken.

(Which doesn't happen that often, I assure you.)

It's easy to think that last night's meeting in the Room of Requirement is a dream, but for some reason, I know it's not. Maybe it's because Janet is waiting for me by the time I exit the bathroom.

"We should probably head down together," she says. She turns around and goes back to organizing her bag. I make no sign of acknowledgement - by now, she knows that this is an affirmative - before groaning and smacking my face with my hand.

Ugh. Mornings.

* * *

><p>Zabini is already waiting in one of the classrooms on our way to the Great Hall when we arrive. Misty Goyle is already trying to turn her (non-existent) charm on him, while he just seems to be concentrating on something - no doubt plotting James' destruction. Wesley and Louis are already there, sitting on top of one on the tables and quietly discussing something about our History of Magic essay. Malfoy and Parkinson walk in about 30 seconds behind us, deciding to stand coolly near the door.<p>

Quick escape route. Why didn't I think of that?

Zabini claps his hands together. "This is it. _Inizio._ The beginning."

Goyle giggles. "Is that some kind of spell or something?"

I try to hold back a groan. I hear Parkinson chuckling behind me.

"It's Italian, Misty." Zabini gazes at each one of us. "Where chess originated."

"Chess' origins are found in India," Janet says from my side.

"That may be so, but modern chess is most likely to be from Italy. Before then, the queen was called the minister, and had much less power."

He looks at me square in the eye. I stare back, unfazed.

"Weasley, I want you to eat at the Slytherin table today. Malfoy, you're right-handed, if I'm correct?" I don't have to look behind me to see the blond figure nod. "Then that means your wand will be on your right. Weasley will be sitting on your right side then. Parkinson, you'll be across from them. The rest of you, stay where you usually are. Don't do anything noticeable."

There is no way I'm sitting next to Malfoy. "I need Janet to sit next to me."

Zabini turns back to look at me again. "There's no way. The beginning of the game is to scope the field out, determine what the other side's players are. If we mix too much, Potter will undoubtedly notice and we'll be at a disadvantage before the real fun starts.

"Today's objective is to scope them out. James Potter isn't stupid, but he's too arrogant for his own good. His choices will most likely be too obvious, which gives us the starting edge. The white team has to make the first move. Just sit back, observe, and be on your guard. Weasley, I want you to be at Malfoy's side as much as you can. Only split up when you have separate classes. I need you next to him every other second of the day, and _use your full power to protect him_."

I raise my eyebrows. He merely smirks back.

_That little fucker!_ I think. _He wants me to use wandless magic!_

The bastard is smarter than I originally thought.

* * *

><p>The stares are endless as I say goodbye to Louis and Janet at the Ravenclaw table and slide in next to Scorpius Malfoy one table over. I murmur a quiet greeting, which Malfoy ignores. Nathan Parkinson, however, grins.<p>

"Hey there, Weasley." He nods at me, then picks up a piece of toast to butter. "Actually, can I just call you Rose? Too many Weasleys around here." His friendly tone surprises me - Parkinson and I haven't really talked before, and he's known around Hogwarts as the guy with a secret motive.

"Of course you can," I reply, gritting my teeth. I'm not one to make new friends, but I don't want the whole Slytherin House against me. I am in their territory, after all.

"Good, I was going to call you that anyway," he says before stuffing the toast in his mouth. I glare at him. He's definitely more Slytherin than I expected - another Dominic Zabini in the making.

Scorpius clears his throat, and I turn around to look at him. His eyes lead me to one Albus Potter, standing up from the Hufflepuff table, no doubt heading in our direction.

_Fuck. _So far, no one's openly confronted me for sitting at the Slytherin table; just sly glances here and there, with the not-so-occasional whispers. Albus, however, is entirely different. He's probably the most righteous person in our family; compassionate towards all.

It's quite sickening, actually.

As Albus slowly moves toward us from the Hufflepuff table, which luckily is located on the other side of the hall, I hiss, low enough for only Malfoy and Parkinson to hear me: "What's our story?"

"What are the chances he's in on the game?" Malfoy says lowly.

I think quickly. Albus is Hufflepuff, which James obviously dislikes (he still can't believe his brother is a _Puff._ Apparently, to the great James Sirius Potter, being in Hufflepuff is an embarrassment to the family name). Even if Al was offered a spot, I doubt he would like the idea of having classmates as his servants, or sneaking under the noses of the teachers. The poor boy is just so damn loyal and considerate.

_But,_ he's family. James most likely used family members to fill his positions, just like his Quidditch team.

"Not high, but we can't cross him off yet," I reply.

And I turn around to find Albus standing there, arms crossed.

"Hello, Al," I say, offering him a smile. "What brings you to this side of the hall?"

"Just wondering about my cousin's seating arrangements this morning,"

"Oh," I say, desperately trying to come up with a cover. I glance at Malfoy who has decided to depart from the conversation and turn back to his meal.

Bloody git left me to fend for myself.

I drag my hand through my unruly auburn hair, trying to waste time. By the look of impatience on Albus' face, I can tell it's not working.

"I'm tutoring him," I blurt out. "For... transfiguration."

Albus isn't buying it. "Rosie, he has the highest grades in the class after you and Janet. I doubt he needs tutoring help."

"Did I say I'm tutoring him?" I volley back. "I meant to say we're partnering up to tutor some kids."

"Rose. Tell me the truth before I call the whole family over. Don't make me write to Uncle Ron either."

I cringe. "I... um..." I elbow Malfoy, who makes no motion to turn to face Albus, or acknowledge the situation at all.

Twat.

"I'm waiting, Rose. If Malfoy is taking advantage of you or something, you can just tell me, it's not like he can -"

"For Merlin's sake, they're dating! Happy?"

I swivel back around to find Nathan Parkinson, with that ever -present smirk on his face. I resist the urge to slap it off of him. Seriously, why would he say that? I'm desperate for a cover story, but not _that_ desperate.

I suddenly notice that the Great Hall has gone almost quiet. It seems that everyone, especially the Gryffindor table, is watching this little fiasco.

I can't see Zabini from where I'm sitting, but I know he's smirking too.

"...Rosie, is this true?" Albus' face is a look of pure shock. I'm disappointed that he finds me dating Malfoy more plausible than me tutoring him.

But before I can open my mouth to deny it, I feel an arm draping around my shoulders.

"Yes, we're dating, Potter. Now can I please eat my breakfast in peace with my girlfriend?"

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckityfuck._

_Why me?_

* * *

><p><strong>AH it's been quite a while. Half a year, I would say xD I like writing this. It's my first story in first person AND in present tense, which may need some getting used to.<strong>

**I needed to take a break from SRW so I decided to continue this. This will be the fic I'm focusing on after I wrap SRW up. It will be the only multi-chap I plan on working on, so maybe I'll be more efficient? Hopefully?**

**Please don't alert/favorite without reviewing! **


	3. aspettativa

**Author's Note: I am well aware that sixth-years and older are placed in NEWT classes and that all four houses start taking classes together, but indulge me, okay? This works better for the story. Maybe they changed it because there were too many students in the NEWT classes or something.**

* * *

><p><span>Wizard's Chess<span>

* * *

><p><em>aspettativa (noun): expectation, expectancy, anticipation, hope, wait<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>What the fuck?!"<em> I nearly yell, releasing my tight grasp from around Malfoy's wrist after dragging him out of the Great Hall. Parkinson had followed us like a lost puppy – only with much more of a swagger – into the unused classroom before I had glared at him and kicked him out. By no means was he off the hook; he had been the first, after all, to suggest that Malfoy and I, a Weasley, were _dating_.

It's like the opposite of incest, only even more repulsive.

I cross my arms and huff, irritated. "_Why_ would you go and do such a thing? I mean, I know Parkinson just loves to torture me and he thinks this is funny, but _you_ of all people should realize how much more complicated this makes everything." He merely stares back at me with those calculating eyes, as if trying to make sense of my actions.

What he doesn't realize that _he's_ the one not making sense.

"_Well_?" I press.

"I was doing you a favor. Potter put you on the spot and you weren't exactly forming coherent sentences."

I flush angrily. "If I remember correctly, you weren't being much help."

"And by saying we're a couple, I did." His grey eyes narrow. "If Zabini is insistent on making you hang around, that means you need a plausible excuse. Your other choice is to act as a lovesick fangirl that has an obsession with me, with I don't prefer and I'm sure, neither do you."

My face twitches into one of disgust. His remains stoic, but I think I can see a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"It's just a stupid game between Zabini and James. I'm not putting my reputation on the line."

"Reputation? So says the Loner Weasley."

"You do realize this is going to end up involving the whole Potter-Weasley clan because of our so-called love, right? Do you have any idea how chaotic that's going to be?" I shut my eyes and groan at the thought. "My dad is going to murder me. Right after he kills you first."

"Exactly."

Zabini's voice rings from the doorway, and I turn around to find him leaning against the doorframe, Parkinson grinning behind him. He'd obviously gone to fetch the seventh-year while Malfoy and I were arguing.

Zabini stalks into the room, Parkinson closing the door behind them.

"Weasley, if you'd do the honors."

I sigh and roll my eyes, but obey anyway, casting the _Muffliato_ without searching my bag for my wand (I'd haphazardly thrown it in there this morning, seeing as I was half-awake at the time). The sooner this conversation is over, the sooner I'm out of a room with three Slytherins. Wandless magic always has to be used carefully, and a situation has to be thoroughly thought out before I can judge whether or not wandless magic is worth it.

In this case, it's priceless.

Malfoy raises his eyebrows but remains silent. Parkinson lets out a whoop, his grin growing wider.

Zabini, however, makes no acknowledgement before continuing. "The commotion you two caused in the Great Hall is perfect. Potter and his gang aren't clever enough to sort this out. There's a high chance that a load of Weasleys are going to be on the white team, and if they're distracted by this then they'll be easy targets for us to take down." He looks at me, then Malfoy. "You need to make this ruse as convincing as possible, no excuses."

"You can't be serious," I state, before he cuts me off.

"If you can convince your family, you can convince them it's not part of the _game_. It shouldn't be too hard, after spending nearly every waking minute together. If it is, then try harder. Talk, play quidditch, shag, _whatever." _He turns to Malfoy, who only nods, before leaving the room.

"Are you insane?" I hiss. "It's one thing to fake date, but it's another to actually _act_ the part."

"You should be more worried about your acting skills than mine, Weasley." For some reason, he's much closer than he was before, than he needs to be. I attempt to back away, but I'm cornered between the desks and the wall behind me.

Malfoy leans in, towering above me, and I have to crane my neck so that I can maintain eye contact. His hand finds its way onto my waist. My breath hitches as he leans lower, until his hot breath is warming my ear.

"I don't know about you, Weasley, but _I play to win_."

* * *

><p>My first class is Double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. I count myself lucky for a number of reasons.<p>

1. No Malfoy or Parkinson.

2. Double that.

3. Need I say more?

Actually, though, I really am lucky. There's only one Potter-Weasley that will be in the class – Albus. Al is very righteous, and he has dignity. There's a high possibility he'll actually respect my privacy and leave me alone. If he doesn't, well, Professor Longbottom always assigns partner work anyway. I'll be too busy with Janet for Albus to get a chance to talk some reason into me.

Malfoy walks me to Greenhouse 3. Well, Parkinson does too, but still. The walk through the castle is excruciatingly painful, because apparently, everyone witnessed the little party we had in the Great Hall, and gossip at Hogwarts spreads like wildfire. The whispers from earlier this morning are now full-blown stares and pointing. One fifth-year Gryffindor has the nerve to ask if we really are dating. I can't even manage to form an answer before Malfoy puts his arm around my waist and steers me toward the castle entrance.

Because we left breakfast so early, Malfoy has time to walk me all the way outside. Parkinson supplies the chatter as we make our way there. I breathe in relief when I see that Janet has already arrived, but to my dismay, many of the Hufflepuffs have as well. Luckily, none of them are Albus.

I feel a weight leave my side, before realizing that Malfoy had his hand around my waist the whole time. I attempt to resist the urge to blush (note: attempt). It's not just about Malfoy, necessarily, but I haven't had many boys be that intimate with me, and almost all of them were related to me.

"I'll wait for you after Potions?"

I manage a thin smile. "Shouldn't I be waiting for you?"

"A gentleman doesn't keep a lady waiting, and it'll take too long for me to walk all the way out here."

I nod and motion for him to stoop down. He looks at my questioningly, but does it anyway.

"Try to avoid the Gryffindors," I whisper in his ear, before giving him a quick peck on the cheek in order to throw off suspicion. I can do this without any qualms – I've pecked other guys on the cheek before, Louis usually being the victim. He nods at me, then at Janet before walking off and disappearing back into the castle, Parkinson at his side.

"_Oh my Merlin, you two are sooooo cute together!"_ I turn around, glaring, to find Janet clapping her hands excitedly and jumping up and down, before stopping and snickering. I swat at her, laughing back, glad to be finally away from Slytherins for the first time that day.

* * *

><p>Professor Longbottom lets us out early, which I'm grateful for. It's severely uncomfortable to have people constantly send looks your way, which everyone, including Albus and excluding Louis, Janet, and Wesley, was doing the whole class time. I'm one of the first to rush out of Greenhouse 3, hurriedly telling Janet I'll see her after lunch.<p>

My footsteps echo in the empty halls as I make my way towards the dungeons, and I mentally prepare myself for lunch. Another show with Malfoy, with everyone's eyes on us.

Oh joy.

The thing is, Malfoy doesn't listen to me. I'm usually a quiet person, content to just observe. But I raged at him this morning and he didn't even bat an eyelash. Violence and screaming isn't going to work on him. I need to find a way to irk him so he'll actually do what I'll say. Otherwise, there's no way I'll survive this ordeal.

The Gryffindors leave the dungeons first, tossing not-so-sly glances my way. Lucy stops in front of me and opens her mouth, but before she can start I push her away, giving that _I'll-explain-later_ look. I almost feel guilty that I never will, at least not truthfully.

Almost.

The Slytherins file out afterwards, distinctively quieter that the Gryffindors, which I appreciate. Their glances are less inquisitive and more calculating. I hear the faint whisper of Mariana Pucey to Aurora Davis: _"What do you think Malfoy's using her for?_" instead of the repeated _"Are they really dating?"_

Slytherins always ask all the right questions.

Parkinson comes out next. "Heyyyy, Rosie!"

I grit my teeth. If Albus hadn't said it this morning, Parkinson wouldn't have picked up on it. "Parkinson."

"Call me Natie, we'll make it even."

I roll my eyes. "Where's Malfoy?"

"You should probably call me by my first name if we want this to work."

I smile sweetly. "Scorp, then."

"Scorpius," he corrects, before offering his arm.

I take it before answering, "No, I'm fine with Scorp."

He glares. I smirk.

After all, it takes two to play, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Holy crap, guys, I'm so sorry! I was on a long trip, and then I got sick on the way home. I suddenly had the urge to write, so yeah. This may not be the best quality.<strong>

**Please don't favorite/alert without reviewing! Let me know if you like the direction this is going in!**


End file.
